Happy Holidays from the Cahills Xmas to July 4th
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: A year of holidays with our favorite famous disfunctional family! Disaster  is enevitable. . T for paranoia
1. Airport Meetings and Seasons Greetings

A Cahill Christmas 1: The Mistletoe Disaster

Author's Note: Bonjour, all you people whom care to read this! I wish all of you a happy Holiday, and many more to come! This is the 1st of a series of 39 Clue Holiday stories. R&R, NO FLAMES! L…

Adieu…..

Adieu…..

And without further adieu here's "Mistletoe Disaster"

It was the day of the night before Christmas, and all through the land all people were stirring, every single man.

Amy and Dan, and Nellie too, were waiting at the airport, with nothing to do. They were waiting for friends, of all sort and kind, but Amy only had one on her mind. While down in the hall there arose such a clatter they sprang from their chairs to see what was the matter. Out came a crowd of paparazzi so thick, they knew in a moment it was either Jonah Wizard (or St. Nick) . "Dan, Amy, Nellie my homies! " the young star cried. At the sight of his company the paparazzi almost died. "They look poorer than dirt!" one of them cried. All the group did was stand there and sigh.

The plague of pictures continued much to their dismay, and it looked like it would last all day. Until came their large friend and his family, Hamilton Holt, and with just one look at the family, they decided to bolt. "Talk about crowd control" Jonah said with a smile. Then the group sat down to wait for a while. More people arrived, nobody looked the same, Dan and Amy laughed as they greeted them by name: " Hi Sinead, Ned and Ted you too!" "Hello Uncle Alistair, tell me what's new?". The day wore on and all the people from the Gauntlet had came, but one set of siblings, one of whom had broke Amy's heart, and she thought she should have seen this coming from the start. Then soon, she heard his voice, just the same.

"Natalie, help me! These are your bags you git!" Ian Kabra yelled to his sister. All Natlie did was stare at him like he was a blister. Amy, wanted to laugh, but more to cry. The old Kabra twinkle had left Ian's eye. He look so old, so weary. As matter of fact he looked quite dreary. "Cheers everyone!" Natlie greeted. Then she looked back at he phone to see if anything new was tweeted. What will happen to this motley crew? What will Ian and Amy do? Is romance behind the next bend, or will everything just tumble down in the end? Well you'll just have to come back next time! Then, hopefully I won't have the urge to rhyme .

**So, R&R my amigos, and Feliz Navadad!**

**P.S: This is ToM . **


	2. The Evilish Plan of Natalie and Dan

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But, HERE I IS! Today, I will (hopefully) be able to post THREE. NEW. CHAPTERS! Yep, I disappear from my story, only to return with three fun-filled stories of Cahillyness! WOOT! Wow…. Okay, I'm a bit random today, but …

(Cue man skipping across your screen wearing shirt that says 'Ado')

With no further ado here's Mistletoe Disaster, PART II!

…...

As they got in their cars snuggled so tightly, Ian touched Amy's hand and pulled back slightly. He promised himself he would do her heart no more harm. This included touching her arm.

Dan and Natalie had other ideas, however. A chance to mess with your siblings love life is a chance missed never. They thought of a plan so free of all fault, the plan couldn't even be fouled by the whole family of Holts.

When out of the car to the apartment they flew, with some boxes, bags, and a suitcase or two. Natalie and Dan sat down, starting to carry out their plan. Jonah whispered to Hamilton "What's up with them man?".

As the day went on, the friends were all happy. Even the Holts didn't think it was sappy. But at about 8 pm on the dot, Ian and Amy got into the targeted spot. Dan ran to the kitchen to activate the plan. "This is going to be good." sniggered the boy as he turned on a fan. The fan triggered a contraption, which triggered another. When Hamilton saw what came down, he muttered "Oh brother.".

"Hey, look mistletoe!" Natalie cried. When Ian looked up, he almost died. Indeed the tiny plant hung above his head. The pit of his stomach filled with dread. He looked at Amy, confusion filling her eyes. He took a deep breath, and sighed. All eyes upon them, as the slowly closed the gap, suspense building at this, Ian was surmised when he felt her gentle kiss.

…...

A/N: Ta-ding! First holiday- DONE! Next up: A valentine poem. Couple: Hamilton/Sinead


	3. A Holt's Valentine Poem

A/N: DING! One more chapter of this story D-O-N-E! Just so you know, this is the 2nd to last one.

Review after the next chapter and tell me: should I go to Thanksgiving. Or just stop at July 4th?

…...

Once sat a Tomas boy

Sad and alone

With a soccer ball on one side

And on the other a phone

The boy was sad

On this February day

As he was every year

In the same old way

Valentines Day

The day of love

But nobody cared

Nobody loved a Holt

The soft trill

Of a phone's vibrations

A text, from a lonely Ekat

The girl from the Gauntlet

The one _he_ loved

He read, then smiled

_Happy V-day, b mine_

…_..._

A/N: Short, but sweet, no? If you want me to go to Thanksgiving, or just stop after the next chapter, tell me.

Press the little button, that one, at the bottom. Make it feel loved.

R&R,

Athenagal88


End file.
